Instant Star: The One
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: All she wanted was to become a Singer. Joining the company of K*JaX, Kagome thought she would put forth the effort to complete an album on her own. Wrong! Having to team up with fellow rocker simply known as Inuyasha, she didn't think she'd fall in love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I know fanfiction wants us to apply this to every chapter we write, but it depresses me to say that I have no ownership over the Inuyasha franchise. Only one person does and that person would be none other than Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: Hi all. PrincessNevermore is back with a new story that I hope all of you enjoy. This plot has been changing everyday in my head, which is why it took so long to complete the first chapter. And so, thank you for choosing this story and I hope embark on this journey with me. If you have any song suggestions, I'm all ears.

Playlist is available at… http: // www. playlist. com/ playlist/ 17861576203 (without the spaces)

_Instant Star: The One  
Chapter 1  
'No One'_

Lazily strumming the acoustic guitar across her lap, Kagome hummed the words to herself. With her closed eyes, she lets out a displeased sigh. Behind a curtain of dark chocolate hair, she had added burgundy streaks to differentiate herself from her lookalike cousin. It had annoyed her to no end that the classmates had actually thought that they were sisters. Stopping her finger in the middle of a cord, Kagome looked down to her small hands with fingernails so short painted black. "What am I doing wrong?" She muttered to herself.

"You need to go from the 'D' to an 'E'. It'll sound better." A voice answered. Lifting her head from the guitar, Kagome smiled at the interruption that had been given to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to help Eri with her government project." Kagome tilted her head to side, the smile still playing on her lips.

"Uh… Crap. I knew I forgot something." Sitting down beside Kagome, the incomer sat down beside the teenager and leant over to pick up the guitar and started to play the previous chords that Kagome had started but added the 'E' chord and grinned over to her. "Like that. Doesn't that sound better?"

"It does. Thank you, Hojo. But how 'bout you go get your own guitar. This one's mine." She grinned and took the guitar back and played it out fully swapping the 'D' for the 'E' and it flowed perfectly. She couldn't believe it. It was done. Glad that she got the song finished, she could feel the butterflies kick up a storm in the pit of her stomach. Tomorrow was the big event and she knew that she had to nail her performance. Winning the competition would be her big break into the Entertainment Industry. Hopefully, with the song she and Hojo had come up with would get her there. Looking over to see Hojo stare at her, Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. She knew that he harbored feelings toward her, but it was the fact that she didn't feel anything for him that made her not want to lead him on. "I think Eri's going to be upset if you bail on her."

That definitely worked. She watched as he clambered to his feet and race out of the empty auditorium. Looking past the vacant chairs, Kagome took a deep breath. Tomorrow was it. With deft fingers, she clicked straps of her guitar case open and situated the acoustic in its place. Hefting her yellow backpack over her shoulder she let her fingers wrap around the handle of the case and slowly she progressed out of the auditorium. Walking down the desolate halls, Kagome took her time. She could feel the uneasiness creep into her system. _"I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I've got this in the bag."_

Smiling to herself she strolled out of the building to see gray skies and a distinct rumble in the distance told her a storm was definitely on its way. Careful of her guitar, she hustled over to her red Dodge Neon. Opening the backseat of the car, she placed the guitar down and then closed the door, and then she opened the driver side and sat behind the wheel. Inserting the key into the ignition, she heard her stereo come to life letting the popular song 'Womanizer' fill the car. Turning the dial to the left, she let the music taper away as the station started to play an unfamiliar new song. Letting her hands guide the car out of the school parking lot, Kagome let out an 'Eep' as lightning streaked across the sky. "Definitely time to go home."

At the bottom of the hill, she was stopped by a red light. After what seemed like forever the light finally turned but even before she could lift her foot off the brake the car behind her honked at her. Lifting her head to look into her rearview mirror she let out a soft gasp. The newest model of the Ford Mustang was behind her. Another honk sounded and Kagome grunted to herself, rolled down the window, and let her hand come out to flick the person off and to piss the driver off even more, she drove off through the light and quickly took a detour to her residence. "What a jerk."

After about a couple left turns, Kagome turned right down Felix Rd. and smiled as she finally took another right onto Blossom Hill. There on top of the hill was the shrine that her family and cousin lived. Seeing the grey Ford Fiesta, she knew that her cousin was home. Looking quickly to the time on the stereo, she knew it would be at least another hour before her mother. Letting the engine idle as she remained in the car, she let the song finish before she turned the car off. Gathering her items together, she was so glad that her mother had finally allowed a driveway to be built. _"Yay no more walking up those dreadful stairs." _Smiling, Kagome made her way to the door and unlocked the door. Letting her foot open the door wider, she stepped inside. "I'm home."

She was almost positive that she would've been greeted and it made her a little sad. Letting her lips form into a pout, Kagome kicked off her shoes and her feet padded down the hall. As she drew closer, she could hear distinct noises come from behind the kitchen door. _Why's the door closed? _Kagome wondered and let her hand wrap around the handle and push the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of her cousin sitting on the counter-top her legs wrapped around a guy. Their lips locked. "Oh… My… God…" Kagome shut her eyes quickly and turned around. "Get a room that is not the kitchen." She spoke louder to separate the two.

"Geez, Kagome. You weren't supposed to be home till later. Why are you here now?" Kagome turned to see her cousin straighten out her clothing and the guy stood there, a grin playing across his face.

"Uh, I didn't know I had to tell you when I was supposed to come back. You know, you could go to your own room with all of this." Kagome spoke and crossed over to the room towards the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of Ice Mountain, Kagome closed the fridge back and made her exit. The faster she was out of the room she wouldn't have to deal with her cousin and the possible actions that could have transpired between the two of them.

The night felt like it dragged on, Kagome was restlessly pacing behind her closed down. 11:32. In less than twenty hours she would be performing to those who were able to reserve seats in the community theatre that K*JaX Studios was hosting the famous Instant Star competition. Another minute ticked by, but it felt like an eternity had passed. Kagome released a sigh and trudged over to the floral print comforter and laid herself down. Staring up to the ceiling, Kagome didn't even realize when she fell asleep. Only when the alarm clock sounded did she realize that she had managed to get some sleep. Lifting her hand she searched for the instrument that had woken her. After a moment of groping she finally found it and stopped the incessant ringing. Blinking her eyes open several times, she adjusted to the brightness that fell through the window into her room.

Groggily sitting up, Kagome looked to the alarm clock and couldn't believe it. She had slept well into the day without realizing it. Thankfully today was Saturday and she didn't have to go into school today. Though looking at the clock again had her jumping off of her bed and running to the bathroom. It was well past noon and she had felt like she was pressed on time to get ready before the competition. She had taken a quick fifteen minute shower and was bouncing, wrapped in a towel, back to her room to gather the clothes and make-up that she needed. Letting the denim mini-skirt slid up to her hips she quickly fastened them, and pulled the deep red polo over her head. Examining herself in the mirror, Kagome smiled and then set out to do her make-up. Smearing some liquid foundation on first she then proceeded to line her eyes, Kagome then applied a deep red to the lids. Enhancing her grey-blue eyes even more, she added a thin coat of mascara to her eye lashes. Not wanting to go over the edge too much she settled for a pale pink peony tone for her lips. Taking another look in the mirror, she clapped her hands together. "Part One: done." She told herself.

Grabbing her sheet of music and guitar, Kagome then made her way down to the living room where she presumed her mother, brother, and cousin were. Sure enough they were all there with wide eyes at what she was wearing.

"Kagome dear, certainly you don't have to wear that tonight, do you?" Her mother questioned her.

"Mom, I have to wear this. This is who I am after all." Kagome gave her mom a smile and leaned over the back of the couch and presses her cheek against her mother's making a kissy sound. So that she wouldn't have to reapply the lipstick.

"You look like a slu…." Kagome gave a look to her cousin to not even complete that sentence. Both of them knew that Kagome could tell her mother what Kikyo was doing when she got home from school.

"I think you look alright sis." Kagome mussed Sota's hair as she walked past him.

"Thanks." Kagome grinned. "Hey mom, I'm going to snack on one of those Nature Valley bars and then I'm going to go to Hojo's place, is that okay?"

"Sure honey, are we going to meet you in front of the theatre doors before your performance?"

"Yeah, definitely. Well, I'll see you around quarter till six then in front of the doors. Love you guys." Slipping into her sandals she tied the strings up her legs and made her way to her friend's house.

* * *

"We are moving through the crowd…" Letting her fingers strum the final chord as she sang, she looked over to her friend for his feedback.

"That was great Kagome. I really think that you're going to win the competition." Hojo smiled.

"Really? I still feel like I'm missing something though." Kagome pressed her lips together and strummed the final chord once more. It sounded a little rough, but with a look over her shoulder to find the time, she let out a sigh. "I don't even have enough time to try a different note."

"Kagome, you're going to be fine." Hojo placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. Chocolate clashed with chocolate. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that he was coming in closer to her, so of course without a second thought she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Hojo. I-I can't. I don't like you in that way." Kagome attempted a feeble smile. "I got to go. I'll see you down at the theatre. My mom and everyone wants me to meet them at the door."

As fast as she could she placed her guitar in the case and locked it shut. Shoving the sheet music in the back of her pocket, she hustled over to the theatre and gave her family a smile as she approached them. "It looks like this is it. Thanks for coming."

"It's not a problem. You are my daughter after all." Ms. Higurashi gave her daughter a warm smile and hug before the three of them entered the building. Kagome stood there for a moment to collect her bearings. Releasing a breath, Kagome started in the building and headed toward the wings of the stage. She looked down to the list of performances and noticed that she was the second to last to be on the stage.

Listening to at least ten different variations of music, Kagome strapped her acoustic in front of her and waited as her turn was fast approaching.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen our next contestant, simply going by her first name, Kagome will be singing as well as playing the acoustic. Give a round of applause for Kagome!" The older man signaled her onto the stage and Kagome stepped into the limelight. She could hear hoots and hollers from her brother and mother. Giving a smile to the crowd, she stepped up to the microphone. Instantly she started strumming her fingers quickly across her acoustic.

"I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd..."

Stopping her fingers, Kagome peered out into the audience. At first it was plain silence, and then she watched as the entire room rose to their feet and applauds. Kagome instantly felt her cheeks redden from the attention that she had captured. Smiling wider, Kagome exited stage right and exhaled a breath. Now everyone had to wait for the answer from the president of K*JaX Studios.

"Will all participants come back out on stage?" A voice projected and all of the contestants walked single file onto the stage in the order that they had performed. Kagome nervously twiddled her thumbs around each other.

"The winner of the 2009 Instant Star competition is…. Miss Kagome!!" The cheers from the audience filled the room and Kagome took the forward step to the tall male that offered the opportunity to join K*JaX Studios. "Miss Kagome, with you as the winner you are guaranteed a five year contract with K*JaX Studios. We all expect to hear a self-titled album from you in the near future." Kagome smiled timidly up to the man and shook hands with him. _I did it! _

_

* * *

  
_

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter. And I hope I got your attention because this will a long journey. Hopefully all of you will stay with me and continue reading. All I ask is that you review. It definitely encourages me to write more. Oh, and great news to all Inuyasha fans! Inuyasha is coming back with another season as well as 5th movie!!! YAY!


End file.
